


Hands

by DevilJesus



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, about Juyeon’s hands, jujae, like they are massive, the boyz need more lovin, this is literal smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Hyunjae likes Juyeon’s large hands





	Hands

Juyeon’s hands.

Broad, square palms attached to long, fingers that seemed to go on and on. Juyeon’s hands were big. 

Hyunjae had always had a thing for rougher hands, and it was just his luck that that seemed to be what his lover possessed. 

The most desirable hands that he’d ever seen, that he’d ever felt. 

Juyeon had always felt self conscious about it, the members, knetz and fans alike; teasing him for his large hands. 

Hyunjae didn’t mind. 

He’d noticed them before everyone else, when he’d first met the younger boy as trainees. Juyeon’s handsome face had distracted him first, then his beautifully large hands. 

Since then, he’d felt those large, protective hands all over him. The other members had caught on quickly to what they were doing. Sangyeon, being the leader he was, telling them it was fine as long as they didn’t do anything to tarnish The Boyz reputation. 

It was their secret.

They were both feeling it heavily when the photoshoot for Dazed Korea ended, them being paired in the photo had made Hyunjae fluffy inside. The positions didn’t help much with his current state, but he plowed through like the professional he’d been moulded to be. 

It was later that night, Hyunjae had convinced Hakyeon to swap with Juyeon so they could spent a night together. The younger boy had made a gagging sound before trailing away from the couple. 

Under the cover of his thick blanket Hyunjae slowly and quietly unbuttoned their bed shirts. Juyeon smiles gently before kissing the elder boy, making Hyunjae moan as he feels those large hands cup his cheeks. Angling his head to deepen the kiss. 

He feels Juyeon carefully pulling their trousers down until they are both naked beneath the sheets. Both of them moan quietly; their mouths catching the sounds as much as they could. 

Hyunjae waits, idly running his nails over the soft abs of his stomach, until he feels the younger boy’s large hand following the movements. 

Juyeon knows. He knows how much the elder boy loves his hands. At first he thought the elder was teasing him like the others. Hyunjae’s pretty face was flushed as he’d spilled how much he really loved Juyeon’s hands. 

The scratchy texture of the pads of Juyeon’s long fingers are rough against him, his unevenly trimmed nails occasionally scratching just enough to titillate.

His hand travels down past his navel, and Hyunjae takes a fortifying breath.

Juyeon’s hand, so much larger than his own, wraps around his cock, brushing his thumb over Hyunjae’s slit before adjusting his fingers and stroking. 

The pressure of his grip is almost too much to bare at first, and his hardened calluses drive Hyunjae out of his mind, but he didn’t loosen his grasp or slow his pace, too stubborn for such a thing. 

He was always an impatient guy, getting Hyunjae hard before pressing the fingers of his other hand to Hyunjae’s lips.

And oh, Hyunjae gasped as he took as much of those digits into his mouth as he could, mapping them out with his tongue and scraping at Juyeon’s knuckles with his teeth until they were absolutely dripping with saliva. 

The younger boy responded to his eagerness favourably by tracing his fingertips down the underside of Hyunjae’s erection. 

Feeling Juyeon’s large hand engulf his cock again, whilst he licked messily at the other. The strokes were mastered, making Hyunjae whimper softly. 

He couldn’t help it. His breath hitched. 

“Not yet,” Juyeon whispered into the crook of Hyunjae’s neck as he bucked against him.

He moved his big hand previously in the elder’s mouth back to Hyunjae’s cock. Though this time he kept his fingers wrapped around the base, no matter how much Hyunjae shifted and whined. 

It was then that he finally felt Juyeon’s wet fingers move between his legs. 

Hyunjae shuddered, biting his lip as Juyeon reached down.

There was no teasing, no gentle, reassuring strokes, he simply pressed the first finger inside, curling the digit as he gorged Hyunjae’s reaction. 

The stretch had Hyunjae gritting his teeth in slight discomfort even as the sensation of Juyeon sinking knuckle-deep inside him made his mind go blank.

Juyeon waited briefly for Hyunjae to adjust, “so tight,” he hissed against Hyunjae’s neck, biting down on his shoulders and collar bones to pass the time until finally they were ready. 

He curled and twisted his finger, stretching him open further before adding another, then another. Just the feel of him pressed inside made Hyunjae’s toes curl. 

But then he finally started pumping his fist up and down Hyunjae’s shaft again, stroking his large hands over the shining cock just the way Hyunjae likes it. 

Juyeon growled feeling the elder boy squirm on his hands. He curved his fingers just enough to reach that bundle of muscles inside Hyunjae, the elder’s back arching as his mouth flew open with a silent scream. 

The younger boy groaned as he felt Hyunjae’s passage clench around his fingers. “J-Juyeon-ah...” the elder pleaded softly. 

Hyunjae felt those large hands leave his body making him whimper. They were back on him, turning him onto his stomach, Juyeon’s hands gripping his thighs to lift his ass in the air. 

He felt Juyeon move into place behind him. Warm, calloused hands palmed his ass cheeks and spread them. Hyunjae held his breath and tried not to tense up. 

Juyeon’s spit coated cock nudged at him twice before lining up properly, and then he was pushing forward, stretching Hyunjae’s entrance, and sinking into him. 

Hyunjae whimpered and released his pent-up breath. 

Juyeon didn't stop moving until his hips were flush to Hyunjae’s ass. He paused then and rubbed soothing circles at the base of Hyunjae’s spine. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Hyunjae breathed. The initial discomfort had passed, and he squirmed a little, wanting Juyeon to get on with it. 

The younger dropped forward, his strong chest meeting Hyunjae’s back and his hands coming to rest next to Hyunjae’s head on the pillow. It felt strangely intimate, and Hyunjae squirmed again. 

"You feel so good." Juyeon growled. 

”Move, hurry," Hyunjae rumbled breathlessly in response. He felt Juyeon press a quick kiss to his shoulder before he lurched upright again, grabbed Hyunjae’s hips, and began to move. 

Hyunjae relaxed and spread his legs farther apart. The sensation of Juyeon thrusting into him was amazing, his large hands gripping Hyunjae’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

Juyeon changed the angle of his strokes, rubbing over that spot that sent sparks of pleasure through Hyunjae. He uttered a low moan and raised his ass higher. 

The younger remained blissfully silent, but for his own groans of enjoyment. Hyunjae’s cock was begging for some attention, he was unable to touch himself, braced as he was to withstand the force of Juyeon’s energetic movements behind him. 

Hyunjae began pushing back, hoping to get more friction where he wanted it most inside of him. A growl of approval rumbled from Juyeon, sending a shiver of excitement through Hyunjae. His cock twitched and fluid beaded at the tip. 

"Juyeonnie," Hyunjae pleaded, desperate for release. 

The younger growled before releasing Hyunjae’s hips, instead he curled one large hand around Hyunjae’s cock making the elder mewl. 

His other magnificent hand curled around Hyunjae’s throat, tilting his head up and away from the pillow as Juyeon leaned over Hyunjae’s body. 

He kissed the elder behind the ear, Hyunjae whimpering as he felt his climax approaching. “Juyeon... ah... oh yeah...” 

Juyeon’s dark chuckle made Hyunjae moan louder, he felt the hand around his throat tighten. 

Juyeon thrust in hard, hitting Hyunjae’s prostate head on making the elder cry out his name as his climax hit. 

White spurts all over the bedsheets as Hyunjae felt Juyeon groan behind him and fill him with the result of his climax. 

He wilted forward, covering Hyunjae’s body with his as he panted for breath. Eventually, Juyeon eased out and rolled away, his large hand stroking through Hyunjae’s soft hair. 

“That was amazing,” Juyeon smirked. 

Hyunjae pouted as he turned away, hearing the younger boy chuckle as he moved to kiss Hyunjae’s hair. 

“So pretty for me, Hyung.” Juyeon praised as his long fingers trailed down Hyunjae’s back. 

The elder couldn’t help it, his back arched making him whimper as he felt Juyeon’s essence trickle down his thigh. Hyunjae turned back to the younger seeing his eyes on his ass. 

Juyeon groaned slightly as he glanced up, their eyes meeting. Hyunjae tilted his head with a blink of his eyes. 

“Are you trying to seduce me again?” Juyeon teased. 

Hyunjae rolled his eyes, curling into the larger boy and resting his head on Juyeon’s chest. He sighed with content as he felt those large hands gently running over his skin, lulling him to sleep. 

“Goodnight hyung.”


End file.
